Fighting Words
by E. Clay
Summary: The Winchester boys fight! Dean because his mom told him to and Sam because he has to.


Title: Fighting Words

Rating: T for one bad word

Genre: General/Angst Wee! Winchesters

Disclaimer: The four members of The Winchester family: John, Mary, Dean and Sam do not belong to me. This family and the universe they inhabit belong to the almighty Eric Kripke and the new CW network. As for profit off this story I don't make any and don't want to. Love, like it is for all the writers on this site motivates me, not money.

Summary: The Winchester boys fight! Dean because his mom told him to and Sam because he has to.

If you were to ask Dean Winchester who taught him how to fight the first words that would come out of his mouth would be "my dad," and if he knew you knew more about his life then most he would go on about what an incredible man his father is, how his father taught him and his brother to not only take care of themselves but to fight all the things that go bump in the night as well. You would be intrigued with what kind of man John Winchester is, but you would have been misinformed about the fighting, because the real person who taught Dean how to fight was his mother Mary. It happened when Dean was three.

It was at a park on a warm summer day where Mary sat on a bench talking casually to another woman whose child played with Dean. Mary thought the woman dull and shallow with her neatly styled hair, perfectly white teeth, expensive jewelry, shapeless "Let's Get Physical," body and Lawyer husband. The woman had smirked and barely stifled her laugh when Mary told her what John did for a living; how he owned and worked at a garage as a mechanic. Mary wondered why the woman even brought her son to a public park when for the last ten minutes she had been talking endlessly about children's fitness centers, toddler Yoga classes and Mommy and Me play groups. Mary didn't understand why one needed a special group or a certain time and place to have mommy and me time, wasn't that what she was doing with Dean right now?

Mary couldn't say she much cared for the woman's son either. She had been watching him steal Dean's toys and push him to the ground. When Dean finally decided not to relinquish one of his toys the kid punched him hard causing Dean to fall into the sand and burst into tears. Mary had, had about enough and was more than ready to take Dean home and would have left it alone at that, but the woman sitting next to her started to laugh at Dean. She said it was cute how dramatic he was. He hadn't really been hit that hard. Her little David was just playing with him. Mary was furious. She was about to punch this woman in the face and mess up her nose job but there were better ways to resolve this.

Mary called Dean over to her. Dean pulled himself up out of the sand and rubbed at his eyes with his dirty fists from playing in the sand. He ran to his mom expecting a warm hug and kisses, but instead Mary pulled him off to the side. She made a fist with her hand and pointed to David. Dean had picked up on the queue immediately. He bunched his tiny fist up and threw it out to his mommy. He was rewarded with a big smile and a nod. His mom finally kissed him and sent him away with a gentle push. Mary sat down next to the woman and agreed with her that Dean could be awfully dramatic.

When Dean punched the kid back even harder than David had punched him and the woman started to yell in protest at what Dean had just done Mary simply smiled and told the woman it was cute how dramatic David could be.

And that's how Dean Winchester learned to fight. John may have taught Dean technique but it was Mary who gave Dean permission and once given permission to fight there was no going back and Dean didn't.

Now we move onto Sam. Sam won't admit it but he was born a fighter. He never needed permission to fight. It was always there, but being the type of person he is, it was a part of him he preferred to keep hidden. He kept it hidden because it didn't fall into that all important category of normal that even as a kid he strived towards. Normal people didn't really know how to fight, just like normal people didn't hunt ghosts and demons. Sam would have kept things like this but one day when he was eight he had no choice but to let the fighter in him come out.

The story started out simple enough. It began with a bully. One vicious bully in particular two years older than Sam who enjoyed more than anything in the world to beat the crap out of him whenever the opportunity presented itself. This was usually done on his way home from school. The kid's name was Tom and he wasn't that much bigger than Sam, but he was mean. He tormented Sam relentlessly. He called Sam and his family a bunch of freaks. He did things like trip Sam, grab him by the back pack and throw things at him. When he was feeling especially nasty he would tackle Sam to the ground, knock the wind out of him with a punch to the stomach or just smack him across the face with a notebook because he could.

The kid knew that Sam had a big brother but it didn't matter. Dean went to a different school and got out later than Sam did. Once or twice before he got caught Dean had cut class to walk Sam home but there was just no way he could be there for Sam at all times.

And this was pretty much how it went. Monday through Friday Sam came home with things like a bloody nose and a fat lip. Saturdays and Sundays he recovered from them. When it came to his family, dad and Dean had different opinions on the matter. John had been furious, and not so much at Tom as he was at Sam for letting the kid beat him to hell as he put it.

Dean was more sympathetic. Sammy was the victim here and he just needed his big brother. Dean was working on finding out where the bitch lived so he could knock the shit out of him but had come up short in that category. He had even worked with Sam on all the moves their father had taught them but Sam had never been a good pupil in the fighting department.

One day though Sam did fight Tom and if really pushed to tell you when he learned to fight this would be the occasion Sam would tell you about. It was a Saturday and to Sam's complete horror Tom wandered into The Winchester's front yard where Sam was reading a book, and as expected a full on brawl ensued with Tom starting it.

Dean had heard the commotion from inside where he was cleaning John's rifles. He ran towards the front door to help his brother but his father caught him by the arm and told him to stay out of it. Dean protested at first, of course he wasn't going to stay out of it, Sammy needed him. The kid had been picking on Sam since the beginning of the school year and Dean could end this right here and right now, but John told him again no. He explained to Dean that they wouldn't always be around to bail Sam out and that Sam needed to learn to fight for himself, as much as Dean didn't want to admit it his father had been right.

John let go of Dean with a warning to heed his words. Dean didn't need to be told twice. He wouldn't fight this battle for Sam but it didn't mean he couldn't be there for him. Dean walked outside and looked at his brother who was pinned to the ground while Tom repeatedly punched him in the face. Sam was screaming and his nose was bleeding again. When he saw Dean he smiled. His brother would help him. Tom froze for a moment at the angry look on Dean's face, but when Dean didn't make another move he continued with his attack.

Sam pleaded with Dean to help him but Dean shook his head with tears in his eyes and told him no. Sam had been shocked and it felt like the end, this Tom kid wanted to kill him and that's what he would do. Sam felt fear and betrayal fill him. How could Dean not help him? He stood watching the whole thing screaming at Sam to fight when he could have protected him instead. Sam's fear and pain eventually turned to anger. He was angry at Tom for picking on him, angry at Dean for not helping him and angry at their father for making fighting so acceptable when it shouldn't be.

Sam had finally come to a point where as much as he hated to admit it fighting had to be a part of his life and in this situation was completely normal. Sam threw Tom off of him, and everything about fighting that his father and brother had taught him in the last eight years rose in him like a wave and crashed down onto Tom. Sam beat Tom worse that day then all of the days that Tom had beaten him and would continue to beat him if the kid ever tried to hurt him again. Luckily for both boys this wasn't a problem, from that day forward Tom kept his distance from Sam. He even ran away in fear when he saw him.

And that's when Sam decided to fight. He like his brother had needed to learn technique but unlike Dean he never needed permission. Sam is a natural born warrior. He can fight but often chooses not to.

The End

So what did you think? I wanted to try something with minimal dialogue and in a different voice then I usually have in my stories. I hope it worked out well. If I have any personal issues with this piece it's that I think it's kind of mean-spirited and ended abruptly, but I do like it. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read and please give me some reviews. I'd like to know how I'm doing here. Thanks again. Peace.


End file.
